Tu Dragon
by EllyweDreamland
Summary: El pasado vino solo. Y no sólo trajo consigo recuerdos para cierto Dragón Slayer, sino también una vieja pregunta que simplemente no podía ser olvidada. Por suerte para él, hoy era el día perfecto para conocer la respuesta.


**¡Holaaaaaaa Lectores! ¿Como han estado? ¡Esta es mi primera publicación en el 2014! YAY! :D Y obviamente tenia que ser GALE! :3 Ay es que me encanta esta pareja, no lo puedo evitar*-*Espero que sea de su agrado :))**

**Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, SON del gran Hiro Mashima :P**

**Ya no digo mas asi que...¡ADELANTE!**

* * *

**One-shot**

**''Tu Dragon''**

**POV GAJEEL**

Nunca lo había entendido. Tanto tiempo de herir por simple diversión…de jugar con el sufrimiento ajeno. Desconozco el día en el que me volví esa persona. Tch, pero recuerdo perfectamente el día en el que me convertí en lo que soy ahora.

''Hay gente en éste mundo que disfruta estar sólo, pero no hay nadie capaz de soportar la soledad'' me había dicho el viejo. Nunca fui capaz de sacar esas palabras de mi mente, incluso hasta el día de hoy. En ese momento sentí un dolor tan fuerte que me fue difícil ocultarlo. Estaba amargamente sorprendido. Fue la primera vez que experimenté hasta lo más profundo que se puede llegar a sentir, el crudo sentimiento de la soledad. Me di cuenta que no tenía nada. Ni a nadie. Mis inútiles esfuerzos por ignorar aquella invitación que vino después se desvanecieron, de la misma manera en el que el hierro es fundido por el fuego. Si Juvia lo había hecho, ¿Debía ser por algo, no?

Y eso había sido sólo el comienzo.

Había aceptado la propuesta del viejo, pero no me iba a rebajar a estar rodeado de ese ambiente tan ridículo, así que había decidido continuar actuando por mi cuenta. Por lo menos, eso era lo que creía que pensaba, pero en el fondo, me seguía molestando algo. A pesar de tener un lugar al cual regresar ahora, eso no negaba el hecho de que yo había herido anteriormente a integrantes del gremio, cosa que el mismo viejo me había dejado claro, nunca me perdonaría. Tal vez ese fuera el verdadero motivo de mi distanciamiento, aunque no duró mucho tiempo. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el mismo estúpido contra el que había perdido cuando aún pertenecía a Phantom Lord, fuera de las primeras personas en aceptarme? Maldito Salamander, le debo una.

Comencé a pensar que estar rodeado de aquel ambiente ''ridículo'' como lo había llamado no era tan mala idea, aunque seguía sin entender el origen de la fuerza que emanaban. Odie el hecho de que experimentar nuevos sentimientos se había convertido en algo común. ¿Amistad?¿Era meramente eso? ¿Y cómo mierda se suponía que alguien como yo entendiera su significado? Era absurdo, pero sin darme cuenta, poco a poco había formado un vínculo con las personas de mí alrededor. Incluso había obtenido mi propio gato, Panther LiLy, quien se convertiría en mi mejor aliado. Las cosas iban bien, supongo.

Aunque como había aprendido en aquel tiempo de Makarov y el Salamander, aceptarme era una cosa y perdonarme, a pesar de la amistad que habíamos forjado, otra muy distinta.

Hasta que esa tonta enana lo hizo.

La misma enana a la que había herido y humillado cruelmente, sin pensarlo dos veces. Vaya, en aquel tiempo me había sorprendido pensando en la palabra ''crueldad'', que hasta hacía unos meses había ignorado por completo. Una inútil pregunta cruzó mi mente. Pero era una pregunta de la cual, por alguna razón, no quería conocer la respuesta.

Diablos, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi trabajar seriamente, cuando intentábamos enfrentarnos a Laxus. Su determinación por sacarnos de las runas mientras balbuceaba cosas que para mí no tenían ningún sentido. No pude evitar pensar que era la persona más opuesta a mí, en todos los sentidos. Algo de eso tuvo que ser lo que nos…conectara.

Estaba confundido. Que ella intentara acercarse a mí….Yo, de entre todas las personas. Supongo que de alguna manera comencé a corresponderle. Tanto tiempo de convivir con el gremio hizo que me olvidara de que alguna vez había sido parte de Phantom Lord. Aunque esa pregunta que me había formulado con anterioridad seguía en mi cabeza.

A partir de ahí, y de una manera que aún me resulta inexplicablemente incoherente, nos volvimos más cercanos. Era algo normal vernos en misiones juntos o incluso dentro del gremio, y me había acostumbrado a eso. O más bien, a ella. A su olor. Para mí estaba claro la razón de esto, o eso era lo que pensada, hasta que…

—Gajeel-kun, ya es hora—Dijo una voz de mujer, interrumpiendo abruptamente mis pensamientos. Aunque ya sabía de quién se trataba. Me incorporé y comencé a avanzar al único lugar al que podría dirigirme en éstos momentos. Justo cuando había dado un par de pasos, me topé con un libro de la enana ¿Qué diablos hacía un libro de ella ahí?. Comencé a ojearlo por curiosidad, sólo para darme cuenta que no se trataba de cualquier libro. Se me ocurrió una idea. Cerré los ojos un momento para posteriormente expulsar un quejumbroso suspiro.

—¡Gajeel! ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? ¡DATE PRISA! —Dijo otra voz de mujer.

—Tch, ya voy—¿Qué uno no podía tener un momento a solas? Me cuestioné. Pasarían unos 5 minutos antes de que oyera el estruendoso ruido de la puerta al ser azotada. Me giré para ver quién era ésta vez, aunque si hubiera sabido de quien se trataba, hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

FIN DEL POV

—¡GAJEEL! —Llamó una maga escarlata rodeada de un aura malignamente peligrosa. —SI NO SALES EN ESTE MOMENTO-…

—¡Maldición! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado, estúpida? —Inquirió el Dragón Slayer, sin detenerse a pensar lo que había dicho.

Grave error.

— ¿Qué…dijiste?

—Maldición…

O_O

—¡AHÍ VIENE! —Exclamaron con emoción algunos magos, incorporándose de sus asientos. Comenzaron los murmullos. No esos murmullos de crítica, sino todo lo contrario. Y no era para menos. Levy, con su recogido pelo azul y su entallado vestido blanco, estaba radiante.

—Lu-chan, ¿Q-qué pasa si algo sale mal?

—¡Por Dios, Levy-chan! Estás preciosa. Créeme, nada va a salir mal. —Comenzó a decir una rubia, enganchando su brazo con el de la peliazul. Estaban avanzando por un pequeño espacio con decorados blancos y dorados. —¿Ya lo viste? Creo que no ha dejado de mirarte ni un segundo. —Comentó con picardía.

—¡B-basta! ¡Me pones más nerviosa!

—Por cierto, Cana me dijo que su regalo debería abrirse primero que los demás—Le susurró la rubia. —De preferencia, en cuanto se acabara todo esto.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Inquirió la peliazul con inocencia.

—Me dijo que le había costado mucho conseguir esa lencería para tu ''noche''.

—¡LUCY! —Decir que el rostro de Levy se asemejaba al color intenso del fuego era poco. Levy se giró hacia los magos de alrededor. Ahí estaba Cana, guiñándole un ojo. —Cana—Musitó para sus adentros.

—Bien, sólo me queda una cosa por decirte—Lucy se giró completamente con la pequeña maga, sosteniendo ambas manos de su amiga son las suyas delicadamente y dedicándole una tierna mirada—Levy-chan, aunque sé que ya lo sabes, quiero decirte que siempre serás mi mejor amiga. Nunca olvidaré el día en el que confiaste en mí y me pediste ser la primera en leer mi historia. Estoy segura que éste sólo es el comienzo y que aún nos quedan muchas cosas por vivir, así que espero poder contar contigo como hasta ahora. Te quiero, Levy-chan.

—Lu…chan…—Inevitablemente, un par de lágrimas brotaron de los marrones ojos de la maga. —Gracias—Contestó con un hilo de voz. La escena terminó con un abrazo, recibiendo las cálidas miradas de los magos presentes.

—Tch, coneja, ¿Ya acabaste? —Inquirió el Dragón Slayer, quien había estado esperando todo éste tiempo impacientemente.

—¡Gajeel! —Le regaño Levy. Lucy sonrió, asintiendo. Se dirigió hacia los asientos, donde se veía a un pelirosa esperándola de entre la multitud.

—Gi-hi—Dijo con esa sonrisa tan característica en él.

—¿Podrías comportarte por lo menos en el día de nuestra boda? —Susurró Levy ladeando la cabeza hacia su novio, pero sin desviar la mirada del ''altar''. —Por cierto Gajeel, ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? Parece como si te hubiera pasado un tren encima…

—Hmp, tu amiguita titania decidió adelantarme el regalo de bodas—Levy asfixio una risita.

—Ya veo.

—Enana, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa, Gajeel?

—¿Por qué demonios me perdonaste? —Le preguntó directamente. En definitiva, no era el tipo de mago que se andaba con rodeos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?! —Era difícil intentar gritar, susurrar y expresar sorpresa al mismo tiempo, así que Levy decidió calmarse un poco. Sabía de sobra a que se refería el Dragon Slayer.

—Contesta—Le exigió el mago. Ella suspiró.

—Gajeel, ¿Recuerdas el día de me protegiste del ataque de Laxus, junto aquel árbol? —El mago tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi pregunta?

—Idiota, ¿Qué que tiene que ver? Pues todo. Ahí empezó todo. Gajeel, fue en ese momento en el que me demostraste que clase de personas eras en realidad. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué después de protegerme hiciera como si nada había pasado? Yo…

—¿Tu que enana?

—Yo…yo simplemente no podía hacer eso. —La maga agachó la mirada. Gajeel sonrió.

—Entonces tendré que agradecerte. —Levy no esperaba aquél comentario.

—¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, pero la respuesta del pelinegro no pudo ser escuchada, pues fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo del sacerdote en señal de que guardaran silencio. ''Lo siento'' había expresado Levy con un gesto.

—Hoy estamos aquí…—Comenzó a decir el sacerdote…

—¡¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA?! ¡VAMOS A CELEBRAR! —Gritó Natsu, levantándose de su asiento energéticamente.

—¡IMBECIL! ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? —Respondió un pelinegro sin camisa. Llevaba únicamente una corbata en su cuello.

—¿AH? ¿DIJISTE ALGO, PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA?

—¡VEN AQUÍ, FLAMA ESTÚPIDA! —Y así comenzó el gran alboroto del día. Levy no pudo evitar hacer un *facepalm* como respuesta. Lucy rio ante la reacción de su amiga, y habría intentado parar al pelirosa, pero sabía que hacer eso con su esposo era inútil. Después de todo, se encontraban celebrando la boda en el escandaloso GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL.

—¡A FESTEJAR! —Gritaron todos alzando sus cervezas.

—Debí esperar ésto—Decía la pequeña peliazul, contemplando con resignación a su querido gremio. Aunque hubieran pasado 7 años, todo seguía exactamente igual, a excepción de unas cuantas nuevas arrugas en los rostros de algunos magos.

—Oi, enana. —Levy dio un intento de giro al oír el llamado de su nuevo esposo, pero la velocidad de Gajeel fue mayor, y con un ágil movimiento deslizó su brazo por la pequeña cintura de la maga, al tiempo que entrelazaba los azules cabellos de Levy con su otra mano, sosteniendo su nuca y finalizando con un dulce beso que depositó en sus labios. Decidieron separarse ligeramente— aunque aún podían sentir el aliento del otro—con una burlona sonrisa de medio lado en Gajeel y con una Levy de mejillas azafranadas como resultado. —Te dejé un pequeño regalo mío en tu diario. —Musitó.

—¿En mi… diario? —La maga de escritura sólida tardó unos segundos en reaccionar—¡Gajeel! ¿Leíste mi diario? —Pero era demasiado tarde, el mago de hierro ya se encontraba peleando junto a Natsu, Gray y el resto del gremio. Esto era Fairy tail, después de todo.

Levy decidió escabullirse un segundo, con un solo objetivo en mente. Llegó a una habitación del gremio—la cuál era utilizada como una especie de almacén— donde había estado Gajeel momentos antes. Y ahí estaba su diario, justo donde lo había dejado horas atrás. Muy temprano en la mañana había estado platicando con las chicas y se había dedicado a leerlo, para recordar algunas viejas cosas importantes para ella. Casi como una corazonada, se fue directamente a última página. Y no se había equivocado. Ahí estaba, la pésima letra de Gajeel que Dios sabe cómo ella era capaz de entender.

15 segundos.

15 segundos era lo que había ocupado para leer la nota de Gajeel. Y esta vez no era un par de lágrimas las que recorrerían sus ardientes mejillas, sino un brote que parecía no parar nunca.

—Idiota…—Susurró la peliazul, hasta que la puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió.

—¿Levy-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí mientras todos festejan tu boda? ¡Vamos! —Lucy la tomo de la mano y se giró hacia el alboroto, obligando a Levy a incorporarse. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la pequeña maga froto su mano para secarse las lágrimas, asintiendo tiernamente.

Ciertamente, como lo había dicho Lucy, esto apenas era el comienzo. Sin saberlo, desde ese día, una cierta pequeña maga peliazul atesoraría aquél regalo con tanta vida y nostalgia como le sería posible, por el resto de sus días.

…

En un viejo diario, una borrosa nota vagaba en la última página:

''Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que mi instinto de protegerte y estar cerca de tí era para compensar lo que te había hecho en el pasado…Lo siento, enana. Ahora sé que eso era parte de mi ignorancia y que existía otra razón más fuerte, …¿Lo adivinas o realmente tengo que escribir algo tan estúpidamente vergonzoso?...Bien, lo digo, qué más da. Te amo enana. Sé que burlándome y comportándome como un imbécil contigo todo el tiempo contradiga lo que estoy diciendo, pero tenía que decírtelo de alguna forma. Eres la única persona en éste mundo que puede hacer que pierda una batalla, sin siquiera haberla empezado ¿Lo entiendes, no? Daría mi vida por ti sin pensarlo, y lo sabes….¡Diablos que escribir esto es difícil! Más vale que me aproveches el resto de tus días enana, no cualquiera se casa con alguien como yo.

ATTE

Tu Dragón.

* * *

**¿Y que creen?...¡Ese fue el fin!**

**Mensaje oculto: ''Gracias por haber visto en mi, lo que nadie pudo ver''... Espero que lo entiendan C:**

**Originalmente ésto estaba planeado ser un humilde drabble, pero una cosa vino a la otra y aquí estamos, con un fic de 2,193 palabras :D**

**La inspiración para ésta pequeña historia proviene de una combinación de la canción ''You found me'' de Kelly Clarkson, una idea que ya tenía hace mucho de mostrar éste lado de Gajeel y de la noche pasada, en el que me llegó de pronto la idea para combinar todo ésto y éste es el resultado^^**

**..Esta es la primera vez que me meto en la mente de algún personaje y ¿Quien mejor que el estupido y sensual Gajeel? Aunque no se como me haya quedado ésto...¿Algún peshocho y guapo review que me quieran dejar con su opinion? =D**

**PD: Traté de hacer a los personajes un poco más maduros(?**


End file.
